Partners In Crime
by XoXMariah n' SieoreXoX
Summary: Gwen is usually a good girl, sorta, but when Leshawna dares her to do something, she meets someone at a very unexpected time. What does this lead up to? And what if someone tries to get in the way? NOW COMPLETE!
1. Running from the Cops

**Alrighty, another one of my GwenXDuncan fics, enjoy, no flames, and remember Total Drama never happened.**

**ON WIT DA STORY!**

*Gwen POV*

"Damn it." i muttered as I heard the sirens get closer. I kept running, but i was getting a little tired. Stupid dare. Leshawna and her freakin crazy dares. But hey, you gotta love her. As i climbed over a fence, i heard a policeman curse and follow me. Dammit! These guys are fast as hell. Suddenly, a figure ran into me as I turned a corner.

"Sorry," i mumbled as i rubbed my head. I looked up to see a guy my age with a skull shirt, piercings, a mowhawk, and red converses.

"No problem." Then i heard policemen from his direction and mine. What the hell? "Damn." he cursed under his breath. He grabbed my wrist and ran across the street. I pulled free and ran faster. He chuckled and ran up next to me.

"Wait up Sunshine," he said.

"Sunshine?" I questioned.

"Yeah, you don't very happy, so I call you the opposite of what you are. I do it to everyone. I ticks people off."

"Sorry, but this really isn't the time." i said as i rolled my eyes. I looked back, the police were getting closer. The boy grabbed my arm again and pulled me into an alley.

"Shit. Not what i meant to do." he said. Then i got an idea.

"Go up the escape." I told him. He smirked.

"Good thinking Sunshine." he lifted me up and i began running up the steps, he was close behind. Then, my phone rang. I sighed. I looked at the caller ID. Leshawna.

"Leshawna, this isn't the time." i said into the phone.

"You got caught!" she shouted.

"Yes I got caught! Your dare is gonna be the end of me." the boy chuckled behind me.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled.

"What did you say?" Leshawna said.

"Not you, Listen, I'll call you back."

"Alright, girl, stay safe."

"Whatever." I hung up. We finally reached the roof. I was exhausted. 15 stories of steps. Damn, i better have lost at least 10 pounds doing all of this. I collapsed on the roof and looked down. By that time, the police were coming up. Are you fucking serious! The guy walked over to a clothesline that was on the roof for some reason and put on a red hoodie.

"Play along." he whispered. He then grabbed my shoulders and began shaking me.

"What the hell were you thinking!" he shouted. He kinda scared me. He shouted louder to make sure the police heard. "The cops? Are you serious! What the hell!" the police made it to the top. I 'cowered' in fear. 'Crying' might I add.

"Sir?" the police asked. "Do you know this woman?" The boy nodded.

"She is my sister. Jen, i am greatly disappointed in you. Jen? Wow. This guy can act.

"Sorry." i mumbled, looking at the ground. Ha, i can play along.

"Listen, guys, can you forgive her this one time? Please. It won't happen again." he 'glared' at me. And i smiled innocently. "I'll make sure of it." i looked down, 'ashamed'. The police actually bought it!

"Alright, don't let it happen again." he grumbled before going through the little door thingy to leave the building. The boy took off the hoodie and put it back on the line. We looked at each other for a moment, and then burst out laughing.

"So dear brother, with your piercings and hair, how'd you end up being the mature, adult sibling?" i joked

"How'd you end up the delinquent child with a look as sweet as yours?" he retorted i bowed.

"Why thank you, 'brother'."

"Your welcome, 'sister'." we started laughing again. After we stopped, i called Leshawna. She picked up on the 1st ring.

"Om my god, girl, what happened!" i told her the whole story and i could hear her laugh.

"Glad to hear you ain't goin to Juvie girl." i chuckled a bit.

"Me too." after that, we hung up. I walked over and sat on the edge of the building, my legs dangling freely. The boy sat next to me.

"The name's Duncan, by the way." he said. I smiled

"Gwen." i looked at him, "but you can call me Sunshine." he smirked.

"Pretty name." he glanced at me, "Mine's better." i laughed. Now that i think of it, he's pretty cute, no I take it back, he's HOT.

"Tell me bout yourself, Gwen," he told me.

"Well, I go to West Bridge High, my fave color is midnight blue, movie would be Friday the 13th, had an obsessive boyfriend named Trent, broke up with him, I live alone, Um, I-"

"Wait-you live alone?" damn, i shouldn't have said that. I nodded. "Why?" I started to tear up.

"My dad left when i was 3, and my mom, she, died in a car accident." i was crying senselessly. I missed her so much. She didn't deserve what she got. I need her. God took her away from me. Duncan wrapped an arm around me and i cried into his chest. He decided to change the subject.

"Why were the cops chasing you?"

"My friend Leshawna dared me to go spraypaint a cop car purple, then pop the tires, then scream cops are stupid, then run back upstairs."

"And you did it?"

"Obviously."

"How'd you get caught?"

"There was a sleeping police officer in the car."

"Wow."

"I know.

"You?"

"I threw a hot dog at a guy who stepped on my foot, called him an asshole, he told me he was a cop, i said cops suck you-know-what, then they started chasing me."

"Wow."

"I know." We kept talking and talking and after a while, I knew everything about him. We were very similar, no wonder the cops thought we were siblings. Then, his phone rang. He groaned.

"Hold on." he answered. "What Courtney?...I'm at home...no, you can't come over...because i said so...why are you being like that?...i spend time with you everyday!...Yes, i'm with a friend...yes, it's a girl..." i heard screaming. He hung up. Uh, jealous much?

"Sorry, my girl can be a real bitch sometimes." his girl? My heart sank.

"She can't be any worse than Trent-wait, did you say Courtney? As in, bitchy, stuck-up, uptight, goody-goody Courtney?"

"That would be she." Wow, a delinquent and a prep. Who would've guessed?

"Oh, don't tell her you hang out with me."

"Why Sunshine?"

"She hates me."

"Ahhh."

"Well, i have to go, got school tomorrow."

"Don't we all?"

"Good point. Night Juvie."

"Right back at cha Gwennie." I started to go down the fire escape again. Me and Duncan are best friends now. Besides from Leshawna, he's my only real friend. Oh and guess what? HE GAVE ME HIS NUMBAH! Hehehe, i gotta calm down...

**hope you like, more to come... REVIEW!**


	2. Time To Break Up

**hope you like the story so far! Weeeelllllll, here is chappie #2!**

*Duncan POV*

RING! RING! RING!

I looked at the caller ID. Courtney.

"Yes, Princess?"

"Get up, Dunky, you have to get ready for school." sigh.

"Yes, mother." she was in the middle of a lecture when i hung up on her. I'll regret that later. She'll make sure of it. I pulled on a black t-shirt, a red sweatshirt, jeans, red converses, and styled my hair into a mowhawk. Why does my hair always look so jacked up in the morning? Jeez, seriously dude. I ate my cereal and walked outside, waiting for the bus. A year to go before i can get my licence. I am 16, but i have to wait one more year. I'm NOT a patient guy. I got on my bus and all the way in the back, i saw Gwen. She's on my bus? How did i never notice? Maybe because Courtney never let me look at any girl, let alone sit with one on the bus. I walked to the back and saw she was listening to music. I tapped on her shoulder and she jumped. I smirked.

"Hey, Sunshine. Wha cha listening to?" she took off one headphone and gave it to me as I sat down. I never heard it before, but it sounded pretty cool.

"Hey Duncan, it's called Sandman by Metallica." It was a cool song. Never heard of Metallica though. I'll look em up later.(This is a real song, you can look it up) All was well, til Courtney came on the bus. I was so screwed.

"DUNCAN!" she yelled. She stormed to the back of the bus and started yelling.

"What are you doing with *her*?" she asked.

"Sitting, talking, listening to music. Your point?" She sat in the empty seat in front of us and started yelling some more.

"You know the rules, no hanging out with girls I don't approve of!" Who is she my mother?

*Gwen POV*

Who is this chick, his mother?

"Listen, Courtney, Gwen is my best friend, I don't need your approval to hang out with her." Duncan said.

"Your father told me to keep you out of trouble, and Goth Girl here is Trouble with a capital T." I got mad.

"Shut up you stupid CIT wannabe! Your not his fuckin mother, so shut the fuck up!"

"But now he has 2 mothers, while you have none." How the hell did she know?

"Shut up." i whispered.

"Lonely Gothy has no one."

"Courtney..." Duncan warned.

"Shut up." i whispered again.

"No family. No parents, no siblings."

"Courtney!"

"Shut up." i said louder. she got in my face.

"You'll be an ugly, loveless loner Goth Girl for the rest of your life!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I screamed I pushed Duncan out of the way and worked my way to the front of the bus.

"Sit down." the driver said.

"Get me off this bus."

"I can't-"

"GET ME OFF THIS GOD FORSAKEN BUS NOW!" She stopped and i got off and walked home. Fuck it, I'm skipping. Then, i changed course. I can't skip. So, I walked to school. So, i was half an hour late.

I walked into class with a late pass and sat in the back. We were watching a movie about something I didn't care about so i didn't really miss anything. Duncan sat across the room from me. I got a text. Duncan. He's an idiot.

_Hey, Sunshine_

_Sup, Juvie_

_Nuthin_

_How's Courtney?_

_I broke up w/ her_

_Y?_

_She's spazzin on my best friend._

_Thanx 4 sticking up 4 me_

_Welcome._

_How do u just break up & strt flirtin w/ girls?_

_Wat kin i say? I'm good w/ the ladies_

_lol. Prtners in Crime?_

_Prtners in Crime. ;)_

This went on until the bell rang. We left History and went to English. Guess who we saw on the way?

"DUNCAN!" Why is Courtney such a bitch? "Gwen, step away from Dunky." i chuckled. Wow.

"Dunky?" he scowled.

"Shut it." I smirked. "Listen Courtney, 1: don't call me that, 2:we're OVER 3:i hate you now." Courtney was outraged.

"You know what? Who needs you? You're just a big jerk!" she stuck up her nose and went away. The bell rang. Now, we were late. We walked in, ignored the teacher and sat down. I rolled my eyes as the teacher started to lecture us about responsibility. Some of the girls were flirting with Duncan. I laughed as he flirted back.

"You really are a hit with the ladies." i whispered

"Of course i am." he wiggled his eyebrow flirtatiously. I giggled a bit. Finally, class ended and everyone practically ran over the teacher to get to lunch.

"Go on ahead, I have to use the bathroom." i said.

"Ok, i'll save you a seat." he told me before walking away. I walk to the bathroom, and when i came out, a hand grabbed my arm. It was Trent. One of the reasons i broke up with him was because he hit me. I'm actually, scared of him.

"H-Hey Trent."

"Hey babe."

"Listen, Trent, I don't want to go out with you. Please don't call me that." his grip tightened an it hurt. I wouldn't be surprised if he bruised my arm.

"I'll call you whatever I want, my dear Gwennie." he kissed me, and I slapped him. He slapped me back. "Listen bitch, you will do as I say. There's a dance coming up, and you will come with me." i shook my head.

"No, I'm not, I'm-thinking of going with someone else." my voice volume dropped dramatically. His eyes were filled with anger.

"You will do as I say!" he squeezed my arm tighter, making me cry out in pain.

"Please stop." i begged. I started to cry a little. Trent is like my worst nightmare. i hate him with all my heart. He smirked. He squeezed even tighter.

"Make me." he whispered in my ear. He kissed my neck. "You will be mine, Gwendolyn." I need help. I need it now.

*Duncan POV*

Multiple girls crowded around my table. I was beginning to get aggravated. I got up but they didn't follow. Where the hell is Gwen? Does it take that long to pee? I went upstairs. I heard a cry, and somehow, I knew it was Gwen. I walked over to the sound to see Gwen, and Trent had her arm in a death grip. i hid behind the lockers to hear.

"Please stop." she begged. I knew she was crying.

"Make me" he whispered. "You will be mine Gwendolyn." he used her whole first name? This guy must be a stalker fag. I walked out from behind the lockers to see him plant butterfly kisses on her neck. She was crying.

"hey!" i called out. He turned and saw me.

"What do you want Delinquent?" he asked

"Let her go." i demanded i walked over and glared at him. Trust me, i look very intimidating. But, Trent is very persistent.

"Or what?" he didn't let go of Gwen's arm. But she was struggling to get out. He gripped her tighter. She winced in pain.

"Or i'll beat you until nothing remains." i said through clenched teeth. Trent looked momentarily scared. But it was replaced with anger. He pushed Gwen onto the floor(which pissed the shit outta me), and tried to swing at me. I dodged. He tried again. I caught his fist. I kicked him in the gut and sent him flying. He got up, but didn't try anything. Smart boy. I help Gwen up.

"Thank you." she mumbled. She smiled sadly at me. "I mean it." i hugged her, but not too tight so i wouldn't hurt her arm.

"Anything for you Gwen." i rolled up her sleeve to see a nasty bruise. It wasn't even black and blue. That thing was brown. She went into the bathroom to run cold water on it. I chuckled when i heard her shout, "Fuck!"

"Way to stay sunny, Sunshine." i called.

"That was the worst pun i ever heard." she retorted. I laughed. She came out and we just left the school. After lunch we go home anyway. Today was a half day. And a Friday! Woohoo! Weekend!

**Hope you liked! REVIEW!**

**Questions that you are probably thinking of:**

**Will Trent get his revenge?**

**Will Gwen admit how she feels about Duncan?**

**Will Courtney win Duncan back?**

** To find out, keep reading! **


	3. At the Park

**1st of all: thank you guys who reviewed! You noe who u are... Yes, i boosted the rating to T, one reviewer made a point to do that, thank you! Anyway, with that said:**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

*Gwen POV*

Me and Duncan were walking home when my phone beeped in my pocket. Leshawna was texting me.

_Girl, where u at?_

_Goin home_

_Y?_

_Trent waz bein an ass and bruised my arm, so me & Duncan jus left._

_U & Duncan huh?_

_Shut up._

_Some1 is in luv_

_Who me?*smiles innocently*_

_Wait, Trent hit u?_

_Didn't i say dat?_

_Imma kill dat lil white boy!_

_lol, Duncan beat u 2 it._

_Awww._

_Shut it._

_g2g, teacher comin._

_bye._

I noticed Duncan peaking over my shoulder to read my texts.

"Can I help you?" I asked

"Who me?" he smiles 'innocently', mocking my text. I punched him in the arm.

"Shut up, Juvie." he laughs.

"Ow, that *hurt so much*" damn his sarcasm.

"Do you want it to hurt?" i asked. He raised his hands in defeat.

"No, no, that won't be necessary." i laughed. Victory is so sweet.

"Lets go to the park." i suggested. He shrugged. We crossed the street, climbed the fence, and walked into the park. I sat on the swing.

"Push me?" He just stared. "Please?" he then walked over and pushed me.

"Wee!" i shouted happily, mimicking a 5-year-old. I jumped off in midair and landed on my feet.

"That was cool." he said. He sat on the swing. "My turn." i just stared. He didn't say it.

"Well, if you aren't gonna say it..." i started to walk away slowly.

"Pleeeeeeeease?" he whined. I laughed and went to push him. Boy was that heavy. How much did this boy weigh?

"Damn you're heavy." I mumbled. He laughed. I stopped the swing and slapped him in the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For laughing at me." i smacked him again.

"OW! What was THAT for?" i shrugged.

"Just felt like it." i chuckled. He then grabbed my waist and carried me, sack-style(when your drooped over someones shoulder, like how Gwen was in Season 1 finale w/ Trent, except it never happened in this story...)

"Ah! Where are you taking me?" i pounded his back with my fists, begging him to let go. yeah right. He's as stubborn as a rock. He carried me to a dock. Oh my God. He was gonna throw me in the lake.

"You better not Duncan." i warned. He chuckled. "Can I at LEAST take my phone out my pocket?" he reached in and took out my phone. Smart son-of-a- SPLASH! He threw me in! He actually did it! I emerged to see him laughing his ass off. Jackass. I submerged and swam to the dock. He was standing on the edge. This was gonna be fun. I reached up, grabbed his ankle, and pulled him in.

"YAHHH!" He shouted. Haha, revenge tastes so sweet. He glared at me while I laughed at his now wet form. Thank god my phone was dropped on the dock. I am NOT paying for a new one. I swam to the shore and he followed.

"That wasn't funny." he growled. I smiled,

"You're right. IT WAS FUCKIN HILARIOUS!" He glared at me, i smiled sweetly and waved at him. He tackled me! Why? No idea. He pinned me to the ground and I stared into his eyes. They were a teal-ish color. How many people do you know that has teal-ish eyes? Or teal eyes for that matter. Then, he got an evil look on his face. What the-? He began tickling me! As if soaking me wasn't enough? I was totally ticklish.

"Cry mercy, and I'll stop." he said, I was laughing too hard to speak.

"Stop, stop, MERCY!" he let go and i slowly ceased laughing. Whew, that was torture. He grinned at me. He got up then helped me up. Duncan, you are too cocky for your own good. But, I secretly love you anyway. Wait- what! Nope, never mind. You heard nothing! Duncan's phone began ringing. I just realized school finished 15 minutes ago. Maybe it's Courtney. Make-fun-of-Dunky time! He sighed dramatically. Ha ha.

"Yes?" i could hear Courtney yelling over the phone

*Duncan POV*

"Yes?" Courtney immediately started yelling.

"DUNCAN! Where the heck are you?"

"At the park."

"With...?"

"Why do you assume I'm with someone?"

"I can hear laughing." It was true. Gwen was laughing her ass off. I'll get her back later. "Who is it Dunky?"

"Stop calling me Dunky!" Gwen laughed harder. I hate Courtney. I heard a gasp.

"You're with...*her*? WHAT THE HELL DUNCAN?" I rolled my eyes.

"What do you care? I'm not your boyfriend anymore!" i held the phone away from my ear so i wouldn't go deaf listening to her scream. I made a twirling motion with my hand next to my left ear. Little Miss Sunshine laughed again. I hung up on her. Thank god. I had no idea what she was talking about, but i really didn't care.

"Your girlfriend is a real ditz-'Dunky'." Gwen mocked. I glared.

"First, do NOT call me that. Second, she is NOT my girl. Third, I already know she's a ditz." i counted off my fingers. She rolled her eyes.

"Wanna go spray-paint a building?" she asked. I laughed.

"Didn't you have enough of spray-painting?" i said, recalling what she told me a night or two ago. She smirked.

"Nope."

*Gwen POV*

Yay! Vandalizing time! If you're wondering, no, I didn't learn my lesson. But no worries. I'm pretty sure my 'brother' would save me. Again. You know where we went?

The same building where we made our escape. *Place fake tear and sniffle here* Brings back so many memories. Haha. Joking. But still...

"Here we are!" Duncan exclaimed proudly. We both got different walls. My side was black and purple, his was green and blue. Figures. An hour and a half later, we were done.

"Ta-da!" i exclaimed. My name was in bubble form, with purple stars and a black outline. His name was in block 3-D form, with green and blue graffiti surrounding it. Once again, figures. Guys are so predictable.

"Nice." he complimented.

"Ditto." We went to the back wall. In big orange and red letters, we wrote: PROPERTY OF: with alot of crazy designs. We are so good.

"Now, it belongs to both of us." i said. he smiled.

"Yeah." We exited the alley.

"DUNCAN!" Oh my God.

**Ok, NOT my best work. I was having serious writers block, sorry you guys! So, tell me your favorite part so far, and give me some ideas for the next chappie!**

**Again, thanks to everyone who reviewed, and-i said AND!- I shall give anyone who reviews THIS CHAPTER a cyber-cookie!**

**Chocolate chip...1 large cookie...x-tra chunky chips...Please...thank you...**

**Questions you mite b thinking:**

**Does Duncan like Gwen as much as she likes him?**

**Who just called Duncans name?**

**And who else in the world has teal-ish, or teal, eyes? Hmm...?**


	4. Meet the Parents

**Again, thank you guys who reviewed LAST chapter! U noe who u are! And i didn't 4get your cookies! *Throws cookies to reviewers* ENJOY! I meant the cookies in case you were wondering. But, now that I'm at it... ENJOY!-The story i mean...**

*Gwen POV*

"DUNCAN!" I turned to see the one and only...Courtney. Of course. I heard him growl. Damn. Was he THAT pissed? Sigh. Wheres a popcorn stand when you need one? I mean, a real life soap opera unwinds in front of me. Courtney's face was priceless. Ahh, karma's a bitch.

"Yes...?" he answered nonchalantly. She stomped over to us.

"Don't you 'yes?' me! You know very well what I'm angry about!" her eys went from Duncan, to me, and back to Duncan. He very well knows, but if I know him-which I do-he's gonna try to piss her off before admitting anything.

"If you're talking about me skipping school, then yeah, i guess I'm sorry. can't promise I won't do it again though." smart-ass.

"Why are you hanging out with-Goth Girl? She isn't even cool!" i stepped foward.

"Thank you." she rolled her eyes.

"That was an insult you idiot." i shook my head.

"But it wasn't. Cool is another word for cold, if I'm not cold, I must be hot. I know i am, thanks for acknowledging it." I put on the fakest smile i have EVER done. She got mad at my comment.

"THAT ISN'T WHAT I MEANT!" I cocked an eyebrow.

"So I *am* cool? Aww, thanks!" she was fuming.

"UGH! Whatever, I have better things to do than talk to a wannabe Goth and a Juvenile Delinquent!" She turned on her fake-ass plastic heels, stuck her prissy nose in the air, and walked away. I faced Duncan, he had a stupid grin on his face.

"Nice comeback." he said.

"I know," i winked at my Juvie friend.

"So..."

"So..."

"Wanna go see a movie at my place?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Sure." then i thought of something. "You know- you never told me about your parents." he shivered. Wait- he *shivered*? That tall muscular bad-boy, *shivered*. Wow.

"It's kinda embarrasing." i smirked as i poked his stomach.

"Tell me-Dunky." i smirked, he glared.

"Don't. Call. Me. That."

"Won't stop til you tell me-Dunky." i tried to not laugh. Wasn't working too well. He sighed.

"They're-cops."

"Woah. They're cops? As in police officers?"

"Po-po, cops, soldiers in blue, police, ones who arrest, whatever you wanna call em."

"Oh, the irony." we laughed.

"I know." we walked to his house and once we opened the front door...

"DUNCAN!" he mother's cheery voice rang from the kitchen. He groaned. She ran into the living room from the kitchen. She saw me and her expression got happier, if possible.

"Who is this beautiful young lady?" she asked. I hate when adults I don't know compliment me. Pedophiles. Creeps me out. But i could tell just by looking at her that she wasn't she looked nice.

"Mom, this is my best friend, Gwen, Gwen, this is my cop mother." i smiled lightly. I waved a little.

"Hey, nice to meet you, Mrs. Hayes(Duncan's last name)." she laughed,

"Call me Teresa." she retreated back to the kitchen. I heard her mumble, "I like her much better than Courtney." I mentally laughed. I won his mom's respect. I win! But that was before i met his dad. There, I lost. Very bad, might I add. We were about to watch Saw(i don't remember which one. I lost count after 3...), when his dad came downstairs.

"Duncan! Your room is a mess!" he called, he stomped into the living room and saw me. I waved shyly.

"Who are you?" he asked quite rudely.

"My name is Gwen, or Gwendolyn. Whichever you prefer. Sir." i added quickly.

"Hmph." he hmphed me! Well!

"Dad-" Duncan started.

"Look at her! She's a bad influence on you!" i looked at myself. Ripped black skinnies with bleach stains, a black shirt that drooped off one shoulder, revealing a white tang-top underneath. Netted gloves that came up to my elbows. Black converses, and a black diamond ring(fake). What's so wrong with it? Can't I have fun with my appearance? It's not like I looked like a slut or anything. Geez.

"What's wrong with the way she looks?" he demanded.

"Look at her! She looks like a wannabe goth! I don't want you hanging around people like *her*! What about that Courtney girl?" Duncan glared at his father, i was about to bawl my eyes out. Why-how-wannabe goth? I couldn't take it.

"Don't talk about her that way!" Duncan shouted. I heard a few gasps from the kitchen from time to time. Teresa was obviously not expecting that. I put a hand on Duncan's shoulder.

"It's alright. I don't care what he has to say. But hey, some people DO judge a book by it's cover. Am I right, *Sir*?" he glared.

"Get out." he growled.

"I'd be glad to." I left the house, tears streaming down my face.

*Duncan POV*

"What the hell dad!" i shouted, "Gwen's my best friend!" the damn cop crossed his arms.

"Not anymore." mom came out from the kitchen.

"Steve! She is a nice young girl!" she protested.

"Go away woman, this is between me and the boy." she got angry.

"'The boy' happens to be our son! We shall discuss this as a family!"

"This girl's gonna get him stuck in Juvenile Detention! Again!"

"You don't know her!"

"Appearance reflects on personality! Trust me! She will not be hanging around Duncan!"

"SHUT UP!" I shouted. They looked shocked. "Gwen's my best friend, and you CAN'T keep me from hanging out with her! Stop trying to rule my life! It's my life and I'll do whatever the hell I want with it!" I stormed out the house. Poor Gwen. I don't know where her house is...DAMN IT! I can't even check up on her if she's home. Maybe she went to the park again..? I walked ALL the way back to the park. I walked around a bit and saw Gwen crying on the dock, dipping her feet into the water.

"Gwen?" she jumped a little. She turned, saw me, and smiled sadly. Her eyes were red.

"Um, hey, Duncan." she turned back to the water. I sat next to her, but I didn't put my feet in.

"Listen, my dad's a real jackass, I'm sorry he hurt your feelings." I hugged her and she hugged back. She pulled back.

"It's alright. I-I just don't understand why he would say that." she looked down. Just then- DING DING DING!-Duncan have big idea! Ish.

"I took off my sneakers, socks, shirt, and jumped into the water. I emerged to hear a giggling Gwen. Check and mate.

*Gwen POV*

I giggled as i watched Duncan jump into the water. Not a bad idea. I could use a swim.

"C'mon in!" Duncan shouted. He read my mind. I smiled brightly.

"Coming!" I sounded like a married blond getting the door. I took off my shirt(there was a tang-top underneath...pervs), my gloves, my ring, and jumped in. (My shoes were already off) I emerged and saw Duncan swimming towards me.

"Having fun yet, Sunshine?" he asked.

"If I say no...?"

"Then I tickle you."

"If I say yes...?"

"I *still* tickle you." Oh God. Good bye!

"Oh wow, look at the time, GOTTA GO!" I swam for my life, Duncan said "Hey!" and swam after me. Yikes! After a while, I got tired and he caught me, breathing heavily.

"Got cha."

"Took you long enough."

"Took you long enough." he mocked in a strange voice. I laughed.

"Ready?" he whispered in my ear. Ready...? For what? I was afraid of the answer.

"For what?"

"For this..." he picked me up and threw me in the water! AGAIN! I emerged to see Duncan laughing his ass off. Jerk. I splashed some water in his mouth. He immediately stopped laughing and twitched at the taste of salt water.

"Ha! Take that!" I shouted triumphantly. By that time, I was swimming back to shore, and he was right behind me. Uh oh.

"You get over here!" he shouted. I ran for my life, again. He started chasing me. Through the trees, up the slide, down the slide, around the lake, and back to the beginning. I was freakin tired, and i collapsed on the ground. Duncan *finally* caught up and laid down next to me.

"You're fast Sunshine." he said, breathing heavily.

"Thanks." i said back. My breathing slowed and I looked at Duncan. His eyes were closed. He is so hot. He knows me so well too. I am so falling for him. I smiled. He opened one eye.

"Wha cha lookin at?" I blushed and turned on my other side. Smiling all the while.

"Nothing." I said. I grabbed my stuff and called to Duncan, whom was still lying on the ground. Lazy Bum.

"I'm going home! See you tomorrow!" he waved.

"See you later Sunshine!"

*Duncan POV*(this'll be quick)

"See you later Sunshine!" I called back while waving. I'm glad I made her smile, seeing what happened at my house. I hate my dad. Strange though. She seemed, as if she were hiding something. Watching me when my eyes were closed, blushing when I opened them. I wonder...could she...? Like me...?

*Gwen POV*

I reached my house and walked in. I dropped my clothes on the floor in the hallway. I went to the kitchen to get a coke. I walked into the living room. I dropped my can, soda spilling all over the floor. Oh my God. No. He can't be here.

**Oh. My. God. O_O What did she see? No. WHO did she see? Can you figure it out? HE can't be here. (hint, hint)**

**Questions you might be asking:**

**Who is this mystery person?**

**What does he want?**

**Can Gwen be saved?**

**And will I ever stop talking so you can read the next chapter?**

**Hmmmm?**

**Review! And I'll give you a donut this time!**


	5. It's About Time!

**Hey! All the reviews I'm getting are awesome! Thank you guys so much. I know I was only supposed to give out donuts to people who reviewed last chapter, but since I'm in an especially good mood, DONUTS FOR EVERYBODY! *hands out donuts to all who reviewed* OK, allite recap from last chappie:**

_**I dropped the can, soda spilling all over the floor. No. He can't be here...**_

**Now that I either failed or succeeded in building suspense, ON WITH THE STORAY!**

*****Gwen POV*

"Hey Gwennie." Trent said as he drank from his own can of coke-from MY fridge. I crossed my arms, I tried my best not to look afraid.

"What do you want,Trent? And why are you in my house?" he stood, looking quite intimidating. I mentally gulped.

"To take back what was rightfully mine."

"What the hell are you talking about? I am not yours! I am my own person! You don't fucking own me Trent!" he slapped me. My hand instinctively went to my cheek. It stung alittle. Bastard.

"Duncan stole you from me. I'm simply gonna win you back, whether you want to come back or not." he kissed me forcefully, and I pushed him away.

"I AM NOT A PRIZE TO BE WON!" I screamed. I punched him in the nose and ran up the stairs to my room. I locked the door and pushed my body up against it to try and keep him out. I need help and I need it fast. I heard Trent slowly stomping up the stairs. Duncan. I quickly pulled my cell out my pocket and dialed Duncan's number. He picked up after the 3rd ring, by that time, Trent was pounding and pushing on the door. Tears of fear streamed down my face.

"Ello?"

"Duncan! Duncan, please-come quick!" Trent hit the door again, and i heard it crack. "Ack! Duncan, my address is 34 west main st. Please hurry!"

"Gwen! What the hell is goin on?" Trent managed to break down the door. I screamed as the phone flew out my hand and broke when it hit the wall.

"FUCK!" i shouted. Trent growled.

"Calling your bodyguard *again*? Oh Gwen, you should've learned by now." he grabbed my forearm again. it was still slightly bruised and Trent squeezing it was definitely not making it any better.

"Ah, Trent, please stop!" i cried. He squeezed tighter and i hissed in pain. He moved closer, his hand still causing internal pain to my arm.

"You gonna listen now, bitch?" he slapped me. "ARE YOU GONNA LISTEN NOW!" I closed my eyes, praying. Duncan...

*Duncan POV*

Damn, why is her house so far? What the hell is going on? Damn, if Trent's hurting her, he will never see the light of day again. Meaning, he'll either be blind, or dead. I jumped fences, cut through backyards, and pushed down a guy or two. I finally reached her house. I took a deep breath before entering. All of a sudden, Trent's voice rang out.

"You WILL do as I say Gwen!" overprotective, possessive fag. "You WILL come back to me, and you WON'T be seeing Duncan again!"

"I can do whatever the hell I want! You are not my father!"

"BUT HE ISN'T HERE, IS HE?" silence. How dare he? I quietly went up the stairs to see a door broken down. Damn, Trent, what the hell have you been smokin? I barged dramatically into the room.

"Let her go Trent." I growled. He smirked when he saw me. He arranged them so that he was holding her in a choking position. One arm firmly in front of her neck, the other pinning her arms behind her back. Tear streamed down her beautiful, pale face. Ugh. This is NOT the time to show emotion.

"No, I don't think I will." he kissed her cheek, which was bruised. That &%#$%&*(*^!#$^^^&$%(use your imagination) hit her again! Gwen winced at the kiss.

"You let her go now! She doesn't love you, you stupid jackass!" Trent glared.

"Yes she does," he squeezed tighter"Right, Gwennie?" she cried soundlessly.

"I-I don't love you." he growled. He pushed her on the ground. Does he ever do anything else? It's getting old.

I walked over and punched him, he punched back, i kicked him in the gut, he fell, cursed and stood up shakily.

After a few more attacks and insults, he jumped out the window and climbed down the tree. I screamed asshole one last time as he jumped the fence and kept running. I walked over to Gwen, whom looked like she was in pain.

"God, Gwen. What happened?" she told me the whole story. I tightened my fist. How dare he? He doesn't know who he's messing with. Poor gwen.

"Don't cry Sunshine, I'm here now." i caressed her cheek with my hand. The tears stopped. She looked up at me with sad dark eyes gazing into mine. She suddenly hugged me.

"It seems as if you're the only one who understands." she cried into my shoulder, "I understand if you don't feel the same way but-Duncan, I think I love you." she kissed my cheek and pulled away slowly, revealing a slightly flushed face and a shy smile. I leaned in, slowly, but surely, and kissed her softly. She kissed me back. I pulled away.

"I- I think I love you too, Gwen."

**It's about time! *Skips around happily* Duncan loves Gwen! Gwen loves Duncan! Trent and Courtney are idiots! Lalalalalala!**

**Duncan: She's lost it.**

**Gwen: Yeah. Wanna see a movie?**

**Duncan: Sure**

**Gwen:*mumbling* you're paying.**

**Duncan: What's that?**

**Gwen: Nothin Juvie.**

**Duncan & Gwen: *leaves***

**Ok, I'm very, very happy now. Ahem, now, you can review! In your review, tell me if you want cookie or donut. Be specific! I'll be sure to hand them out specifically to you! Remember: ONLY IF YOU REVIEW *THIS* CHAPTAH!**


	6. Gimme a Break

**Only 2 people reviewed AND ordered sweets, so.. Here u go Skully the Bat Consience *hands over donut* and xygirl! *hands over cookie* There you go! Congrats! Anyway:**

**() ()**

**(O_O) -BUNNEH! (Randomness)**

**(' ' ')(' ' ') ON WITH DA STOREH! lol**

***Gwen** POV*

He loves me back. The first time I saw him, he was just a delinquent running from trouble. When we talked, we became best friends. We hung out, we became better friends. Now, we became more than friends. He has a soft spot for me. I know it. We stared in each others eyes, lost in a sea of Teal and Onyx. None of us spoke. Then, we just burst out laughing. Only me and Duncan could have a tender moment and then laugh our butts off.

I stood up. "Hungry?"

"Ohhhh, I don't wanna mooooove." Duncan whined I laughed.

"Get your lazy ass up before i drag you down the stairs. I know that there is NO way I'm carrying you." Duncan pouted.

"Fine." he stood up. I began to walk out the room when Duncan grabbed my waist, turned me around, and kissed me. How could I resist that? He's just too cute! I pulled back.

"Now you can go, I'm satisfied." i laughed and began to walk again. "For now." he added. He started to follow me. Ugh. Why did Trent have to go and mess up my house? Damn him. Duncan came downstairs with my phone pieces. Thank god only the batteries fell out. I missed a call from Leshawna, a call from Duncan, and a text from Leshawna. I called her.

"Sup Gwen?"

"You called...?"

"Yeah, where were you today?" i told her everything, including Trent and Duncan. She growled at Trents part, and squealed in joy at Duncan's part.

"Ahhh! Girl you kissed him? Oh girl what did I tell you? Oh I gotta call Bridgette!" i rolled my eyes. Bridgette was sort f my friend, she's pretty cool, but spends too much time sucking faces with her boyfriend.

"Alright, talk to you later."

"Bye girl!" she hung up. I'm now very happy she dared me to do something crazy. Now, I have Duncan. I, am eternally grateful. Well, sort of. She DID almost get me arrested. I brought up cereal boxes, bowls, spoons, and milk. Duncan looked at me strangely.

"What?"

"This is all you have to eat?" i looked down.

"Well, yeah, I go to work tomorrow, so I'll manage." He chuckled. I looked up to see him pour himself a bowl of apple jacks. I thought up a stupid, yet fun, game. I poured myself some apple jacks.

"I bet I can eat more red ones then you green ones!" i announced. He smirked.

"Rules?"

"You eat the green ones in your bowl, I eat the red ones in mine. When someone says done, we both stop. Once you say done, no one can eat anymore."

"What if I'm still hungry?"

"I give you my bowl, you give me yours, and we eat our color. If there are anymore of the other person's color is in there, leave it. We count the remaining other colors, and the person who ate more of their color, wins!"

"You're on Sunshine." he smirked again.

"Don't be so cocky." i warned.

"I think I'm just cocky enough." i mimicked him. He laughed.

"On my mark! Ready? Go!" we began our search for the yummy treasures. 10 minutes later,

"DONE!" we shouted it at the same time.

"How the hell is that possible?" he asked I shrugged.

"I dono." i gave him my bowl, he gave me his. He found 3 red apple jacks, and i found 4 green. HA! Victory!

"Ha! I win! I win! Take that Duncan!" i laughed as I jumped up and down on my bed.

"All right, all right, don't rub it in." he mumbled. I laughed.

"Aw, is Duncan upset because he lost?" i kissed his cheek. "Better?" he smiled.

"That's a little better." i sat next to him.

"A little? What would make it ALOT better?" he grabbed me and kissed me. It was warm, passionate. I melted in the kiss. We stopped.

"You better now?" I asked. He winked.

"Much." we went downstairs and put the stuff away. I went back upstairs to put makeup on my bruise so we can go out. Duncan was touring my fridge. I finally came downstairs, kept my tang top and same jeans on and me and Duncan went out.

"Where are we goin?" he asked. I shrugged. Honestly, I really had no idea.

"Wanna go back to our not so famous spray-painted building?" i suggested. He nodded.

"Lets go." this is approximately where we met.

"Wanna re-live the past?" he asked.

"What do you-" he grabbed my arm and ran across the street. I laughed and pulled free running faster. This is what he meant.

"Wait up-"

"Sunshine?" i cut him off.

"Hey, that's my line!"

"Too bad." we kept running until we ran into the alley. I gasped. What the hell happened? My spray-painting has been X'd out in red and next to it, the words "Gothic Bitch" Courtney. Who else calls me that? Duncan's was left the way it was, but the, "Property of:" was crossed out. An arrow went from the words, "my property" pointing to Duncan's name. Yup, that was Courtney all right. Duncan growled. How does he do that? I put a hand on his chest. The growling ceased.

"I can't believe this." i whispered. Duncan was so PO'd it wasn't even funny.

"HER property? HER property? Who the hell does Courtney think she is?"

" A CIT." I said, trying to make a joke. He didn't get it.

"I don't CARE! She doesn't own me!" why couldn't Trent and Courtney leave us be? I held his hand.

"Calm down Duncan." he stared at me. I held his gaze. This went on for awhile, both waiting for the other to look away.

"Listen, staring each other down isn't gonna get us anywhere. The sun's goin down, lets go up and enjoy the view ok?" he smiled weakly. He was still mad. We went up the escape, AGAIN. What a workout. When we reached the top, the clothes line was still there, except with different clothes.

"Too bad, I was thinking of borrowing that nice sweater too." I rolled my eyes.

"You mean steal?"

"Steal is such a strong word. I prefer, borrow without permission and never return it." I laughed. I rested my head on his shoulder, cheek stinging slightly, then dulling slowly. We watched the sunset in silence.

"Its beautiful, isn't it?" i breathed.

"You're even more beautiful-er" i giggled.

"Beautiful-er isn't a word."

"It is now." i smiled. He made up a word for me. Aww. Then:

his phone rang. Grrr...

"Ello?"

*Duncan POV*

It was Courtney. What does she want?

"Ello?"

"It's hello Duncan." she said in a cocky tone, "and I called to say, I forgive you." What the heck?

"What are you talking about?" i yelled.

"Oh Dunky(Gwen starts cracking up, obviously she can hear her was it my fault i need the volume up all the way?), it's not your fault that-that 'she devil' got her goth hooks in you!(Gwen immediately stops laughing and glares at my phone) You didn't know what you were saying when you broke up with me. You love me, and I love you! I'm willing to take you back Duncan. Just say so." her annoying voice made me really REALLY mad. She devil? Goth hooks? Didn't know what i was saying? I LOVE her? Willing to take ME back? Oh HELL no. I hate that she thinks Imma go run to her because she said that. She is really pissing me off.

"Dunky?" That's when I lost it.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO MAKE FUN OF GWEN LIKE THAT! DON'T ACT LIKE YOU KNOW EVERYTHING BECAUSE YOU DON'T! I *DON'T* LOVE YOU, COURTNEY! I *HATE* YOU! I. LOVE. GWEN! AND YOU CAN'T DO *SHIT* ABOUT IT!" i hung up on her. I shoved my phone in my pocket and looked at Gwen. Her eyes were filled with worry.

"You ok Duncan?" she asked softly. Cautiously moving towards me. Was she afraid? Shit Courtney! This is your fault!

"I'm sorry Gwen, I didn't mean to yell like that." she shook her head.

"I heard what she said. You had every right to yell, just, I don't think you should've told her you loved me. She just might kill you in your sleep."

*Gwen POV*

I tried to make a joke out of it,

"Or even worse, she'll kill ME in my sleep!" i shuddered at the thought. He placed an arm around my shoulder.

"Don't worry, i'll protect you." i smiled. He has such a sweet side. I wonder why he hides it. Probably protecting his rep. Sigh. Guys can be so difficult. My phone rang. Pixie Corpse was calling.

"Who's that?"

"Pixie Corpse."

"Who?" i held up a finger while I answered my cell. I heard Duncan mutter:

"Chicks." and shake his head. I rolled my eyes.

"Hello?"

"Gwennie!" i laughed

"I take it you're not sick anymore?"

"You'd be correct in that assumption my dear Gwyneth."

"It's GWENDOLYN!" i heard a sigh.

"Whatever, anyway, I heard you fin-lay got a boyfriend! Who is he?"

"Yeah, who told you?"

"I heard from Michelle, who heard from Reaper, who heard from Geoff, who heard from Bridgette, who heard from Leshawna, who claims to have heard from you! So spill it!"

Oh Leshawna, "You heard correct *insert squeal of happiness from other end of phone here*. His name is Duncan, and i met him running from cops."

"Woah! Major drama! Is he cute?"

"Cute? That boy is friggin sexy!" Duncan elbowed me ans wiggled his eyebrow. i tried not to laugh, and failed miserably. I heard a gasp on other line.

"Is he there? Can i talk to him?"

"Sure." i handed phone to Duncan.

*Duncan POV*

"Ahh, another Duncan fan." I said before taking her cell. "Ello?"

"Hello? Hi! Name's Mia, but you can call me Pixie Corpse, or Pixie."

"Hey Pixie, what's up?"

"Nothin much. So, are you really Gwens boyfriend?"

"Yup."

"Please, I ask of you only this, don't treat her as Trent did. She's one of my best friends, I don't want it to happen again."

"Trust me, she'll be fine."

"Good. Thanks Duncan. Nice talking to you!"

"You too." I handed the phone back to Gwen and she said goodbye before hanging up. Then, i heard the scariest sound of my life.

"DUNCAN!" Courtney came up the escape. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH HER!" I sighed. This chick won't give it a rest.

**Damn you Courtney! Can't they just love each other in peace? Seriously. It's getting old. I don't know, should I:**

**1: Make Duncan tell her off **

**OR**

**2:Make the girls fight**

**It's up to you! The more votes I get, the sooner I'll review! C'mon people! Press the button! It's not that hard! Do IT! NOW! PLEASE! IGNORE THIS SENTENCE AND REVIEW!**


	7. Courtney Gets an  Whipping!

**Much to my liking, everyone wanted Gwen to fight Courtney! IT SHALL BE DONE! READ AND BE ENLIGHTENED.(idk wat it means, but it fits the sentence)**

*Gwen POV*

I glared at Courtney.

"Well Duncan? What are you doing here with this gothic wannabe?" He was about to say something but I cut him off.

"Courtney, Courtney, Court-ah-nee." i said as I shook my head. "You're all talk. I'm here, you're here, no one around to stop us. You wanna fight? You come fight me. Right here, right now." She snarled, a satisfying reaction.

"You want to fight? Well, um, gimmie your best shot!" i walked over and she put up her hands defensively. I grabbed her arms and twisted them behind her back. I then kneed the back of her knees, making her fall to the floor. She managed to get out of my grasp, turn, and slap my bruised cheek. Damn that hurt! I got angry and punched her jaw, stomach and knocked her down.

"Goth!" does she say anything else? We started hurling insults at each other.

"Bitch!"

"Boyfriend stealer!"

"Asshole!"

"Whore!"

"Slut!"

"Wannabe!"

"Cocky ass CIT!"

"Uh-jerk!" i slapped her and pushed down on her pressure point. She kneeled down as I pressed down harder on her neck.

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" she whined.

"You gonna leave us alone now?" i asked. She shook her head.

"He will be mine!" she shouted.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND ADMIT YOU LOST! YOU'RE NOT AS PERFECT AS YOU SEEM! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SO DAMN ANNOYING? I LOVE DUNCAN, DUNCAN LOVES ME, SO GET OVER IT! IT'S NOT LIKE HE CHEATED ON YOU! HE BROKE UP WITH YOU FIRST! WHAT FUCKING PART OF IT, DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?" I yelled in her ear. I released her pressure point and backed off before i threw her off the building. Duncan put a hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down." he whispered in my ear.

"Look who's talking." i muttered. Courtney looked at Duncan for help.

"Don't let her talk to me this way!" she exclaimed.

"Go Courtney, and we won't bother you anymore." she stood up straight, obviously offended.

"Fine! Have a nice life, FREAKS!" she stormed off, not the least bit sad about losing Duncan, more upset about losing him to me. He turned and grinned at me.

"Well, she's gone, we're alone..." i walked up to him, pressing my chest against his.

"And..?" i said, meeting flirts with flirts.

"You're pretty good at the flirting game." he winked. I smirked. He leaned in and kissed me. Where'd he get the jawbreaker? I love jawbreakers! Jerk, he didn't share and probably popped it in his moth while i was beating up Courtney. I scooped it out his mouth with my tongue and hid it in mine. We parted for air.

"Where'd my jawbreaker go?" he asked. I bit down on the sweet and opened my mouth for him to see. His mouth opened slightly.

"THAT was freakin hot!" he exclaimed. I laughed. "But I really wanted it." i smirked.

"Oh well, it's mine now." We saw random people passing the building.

"Wanna spit on people?" he suggested.

"Ew, gross, sure." we heard many, "Gross!" or "What the fuck!" and even, "The house just spit on me!" that was funny. On one occasion, my jaw breaker fell out my mouth. Aw,

"Haha! Lost your candy!" Duncan mocked. I shrugged.

"Karma can be a bitch sometimes."

"Must've learned from Courtney." we laughed. After that, we started to walk home(my house he wouldn't take no for an answer). Can't wait for school on Monday! Not. Courtney's gonna be a bitch with a capital B-I-C-T-H.

**After this, i'm skipping right to monday. Long day huh? Courtney got beat up!**

**Courtney: did not!**

**Me: She so kicked your ass!**

**Gwen: *high fives me* hell yeah!**

**Courtney: I should've won!**

**Me: you will do whatever the hell i write! So if you lose, you lose, GET OVER IT!**

**Gwen: THANK YOU!**

**Courtney: Losers**

**Me: Don't make me jump you.**

**Gwen: I'll help.**

**Me: Sure**

**Courtney: *runs away screaming* MOM! GET MY LAWYERS! THEY'RE MAKING DEATH THREATS!**

**Gwen: LIES!**

**Gwen showed her huh? Hope you like! Give me idea's if you have any, ok? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	8. Trent's Evil Plan

**Wow! 30 reviews already! YAY! Now that I see how much you LUV muh story, I better make this a good one. Reminder:this chapter is the start of a new school week**

**Duncan: damn it!**

**Me: Suck it up!**

**Duncan: make me!**

**Me: I can make you do whatever I want!**

**Duncan: *sings in high pitched voice* I'm a pretty princess, I lost my crown. Duncan is an idiot, he threw it down...**

**Me: see, I just made you sing a song that never even existed.**

**Duncan: *grumbled something***

**Any way! ON WITH DA STOREH!**

***Gwen's POV***

My phone vibrated in my back pocket.

_Girl, wake up. We gotta go back to the hell hole we call school._

I texted back quick.

_Thanks L, gtg get redy, & wake up sleepin beauty over here._

_Duncan's there?_

_Yes! Now go!_

_Alrite, chill girl..._

I began my attempt to wake up Duncan.

"Duncan, wake up." i said. He started mumbling

"I don't wanna." i raised an eyebrow.

"DUNCAN WAKE YOUR LAZY ASS UP BEFORE I THROW YOU OFF THE BED!" he jumped up.

"Who, What, Mom?" i laughed at the last one.

"Glad you're awake, Juvie."

"Goodmorning to you too, Sunshine." i kissed his cheek, went to get some clothes and jumped in the shower. When I got out, Duncan was feasting on my Cheerios.

"Dude! leave some for me!" i shouted. He put a large amount of Cheerios on the spoon and ate it *ever* so slowly. I gasped.

"You monster!" i said jokingly. He laughed, I laughed, he gave me the rest of his cereal, and went to go take a shower.(lets pretend he went to get extra clothes last nite)

I was busy eating when I heard Duncan shout. Haha, ran out of hot water. A few minutes later, he came downstairs wearing a red t-shirt with black words saying, 'BLOODSHED', baggy shorts, and his red converses. Oh yeah, and his signature, spiky choker, piercings, and mowhawk.

"Lookin good, Sexy." i commented.

"You too." he said, eyeing me. I wore a black mini-skirt with leggings, a dark purple shirt with 3/4 sleeves, my signature combat boots(i love these boots), black gloves i can poke my fingers through, and skull bracelets. I *do* look good.

"Thanks." we brushed our teeth and left. We left our bookbags at school last Friday, so we just left. Its 6:50, the bus should be here any minute. About 2 minutes later, the bus came.

"Hey Gwen," the bus driver, Susan, greeted.

"Mornin Sue," i said back. I was always the first person on the bus, so I always had dibs to back seat.

"Nice seat." Duncan said.

"Thanks, I always get it." i pulled out my headphones and gave one plug to him. We listened to music the whole bus ride. Even Courtney didn't bother us. Glad she learned her lesson.

*AT SCHOOL 1ST PERIOD* (i skipped alot b/c there's nothing to say)

Math is so boring! I decided to text Pixie.

_Hey Pix, wats up?_

_Nuthin_

_Wat period u in?_

_That's private!_

_Not THAT period!_

_Oh, u mean class?_

_Guess i worded it rong. YES!_

_Sience._

_Oh. Im bored_

_Me 2_

_I wanna sleep._

_Herd u had a nice sleep last nite._

_WAT?_

_So, was Duncan w/ u last nite?_

_How'd u noe?_

_L told B, B told G, G told R, R told me, & im confirmin it! SPILL_

_Its true, but we didn't do anything._

_Ok._

This went on all day. why does Leshawna have such a big mouth? My ghetto friend is gonna get Gothic ass whipping. Why does she have to spread every rumor that reaches her ears? WHY?

In the hallway, I bumped into Trent. He growled, but kept walking. Guy has major issues. I had Art next period. I LOVE art. But the funny thing is, Leshawna, Duncan, Bridgette, Courtney, Pixie, Geoff and Trent had art with me too. When does this EVER happen? Next time I see karma, I'm gonna hug it, then punch it. In art class, Leshawna, Bridgette, Geoff, and Courtney were already there. Pixie probably is going to gym, thinking it's an A day. She's a ditz sometimes. Duncan, I expect him to make an entrance, but Trent? No. Somethings up. I walked over to Leshawna and Bridgette. And, Geoff. We're acquaintances, but we don't really talk much.

"Hey Gwen!" they said.

"Leshawna, how long did it take you to spread a rumor?" I asked.

"I don't know. I tell Bridgette, Bridgette tells Geoff and Her friends, Geoff tells his friends, once Reaper finds out, it goes to Pixie, she gets the facts from you, and tells Michelle. Once Michelle get a hold of the details-"

"Everyone knows." a voice said. I turned to see Trent. Leshawna, Bridgette, and Geoff stood behind me. They always had my back when it came to Trent.

"Trent, if you know whats good for you, you will turn your skinny butt around and walk away." Leshawna said.

"We don't want trouble, but if you bother Gwen, I'LL take care of you myself!" Bridgette spat. She can be very-um-protective-of her friends. Bridgette will always fight for me if I needed it.

"Dude, just go, I don't wanna fight, they don't wanna fight, and-dude, face the facts-Gwen just don't want you back." Thanks Geoff! You tell him! I might be really good friends with Party Animal over here. Trent glared.

"This doesnt consern you." he snarled, ''I need to-talk to Gwen." he's hiding something. I need to figure out what. And where the hell is Duncan? Something is VERY wrong here.

Duncan POV*

First period, History. I spent most of the time having a glare-fest with Courtney. Sigh. What the heck is her damage? Someone really needs to get that pole up her ass O-U-T. Then, I got a text from this person I don't know.

_Meet me in the hallway near the bathroom after 1 period.  
Trent._

Holy shit! Trent? I wonder what he could want? The bell rang, and I grabbed my bag and left for the lockers. I got there, but he wasn't there. I waited awhile, but he still didn't show up.

"He better hurry up, I wanna pound his face in and get it over with already," i mumbled. I went to get a drink. I bent over...

**WHAM!**

I fell on the floor. My head was pounding. I looked up. Trent looked down on me, evil shining deeply in his green eyes. I tried to stand, but my head hurt and my vision was slightly blurry.

"Damn you." i whispered. He kneeled next to me, he held a math book in his hand. He scribbled something in the cover and put it next to him.

"I tried to help you. But you wouldn't wake up. I was going to the bathroom when I saw you on the floor, unconsious. I left you to get help. It wasn't my fault." what in the holy hell was he talking about? "That's what I'll tell Gwen, at least." my eyes widened. No, no, NO!

"You won't get away with this you sick bastard." i mumbled. He chuckled.

"Too late. Gwen is MINE." BAM! After that, I blacked out

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**OH SHYT! Trent got his revenge all right, oh poor Duncan!**

**Questions you might be wondering:**

**1) what'll Gwen do when she finds out?**

**2)will she find out?**

**3)is Courtney in on this, or is she just an annoying ditz who is in denial?**

**4)where is Pixie Corpse?**

**5)is she in on Trents plan?**

**REVIEW AND I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER!**


	9. This Can't Be Happening

**YAY! I GOT 40 REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYZ FOREVER! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Ahem, anyway, I'm so glad you guys liked my last chapter, so imma try to make this one good too. Hope you like!**

*****Pixie POV*

Dammit, I'm running late for art! Ugh, I need to pee. So I went, did my-uh-business-and was about to walk out when I heard a bang. I paused and listened through the wall. I heard voices, but i couldn't tell who they were. I think I heard the words, "tried to..", "bathroom...unconscious...", "not my fault..." pause..."Gwen at least..." what the hell? Something's up, and I have a feeling Gwen is in trouble. I heard another bang and then footsteps. The footsteps faded away and i walk out. I gasped. Duncan lay unconscious on the ground near the water fountain. SHIT. I ran towards the knocked out delinquent. Oh the iorny.

"Duncan? Duncan wake up!" i shook the boy, but he wouldn't come to. "Duncan! Get up! Gwen needs you!" I tried to sit him upright, but the boy was too damn heavy.

"You better get your ass up soon, cause there is no way in HELL I'm carrying you downstairs to the nurse." i mumbled. I wonder who did this? It had to be the voice. But, who has a grudge against-HOLY SHIT!

"DUNCAN! You have to get up NOW! Gwen is about to fall into a trap, and you have to help her! Get up! Please Duncan! I don't think Trent wants her back, he wants her GONE!" I stood up. There is no way I'm gonna get him up in time. I cursed and ran to the art room.

*Gwen's POV*

"Please Gwen, I have to show you something. It's important." I raised an eyebrow.

"You said you needed to talk. Now you say you have to show me something." He didn't say anything. Where the hell is Duncan and Pixie Corpse? What if this has to do with them?

"C'mon Gwennie," he urged. Leshawna was about to say something but I stopped her.

"I'll go." i said.

"But Gwen-" Bridgette started.

"I'll be alright," i gave her a reassuring smile. She frowned at Trent. Leshawna glared at him. Geoff crossed his arms and had a stare-down with Trent.

"It's ok guys," i said again. I followed Trent out the classroom. Our slacker of a sub didn't notice or care.

"Follow me," he grabbed my wrist and dragged me down the hall.

"Do I have a choice?" i mumbled.

"No." i stiffened. What the hell does that mean?

*Pixie POV*

I ran into the classroom.

"Late." our sub said, not looking up from her magazine. I ignored her.

"Where's Gwen?" i demanded when i got to Leshawna & co.

"She left with Trent, what's wrong girl?" Leshawna said. I gasped. Damn, fuck, shit, crap, GODDAMNIT!

"Her and Duncan may be in trouble." I said before running out. I raced down the hall, I didn't see her or Trent anywhere. I heard footsteps behind me. Courtney ran by my side.

"What do YOU want?" i asked.

"I want to help." that caught me off guard. Why does she want to help? Of all people...

"Why?"

"I want to help Duncan," of course.

"Fine, just, don't slow me down, I need to help Gwen, too." she nodded. Please, God, don't let me be too late.

*Gwen POV*

Trent dragged me through the top floor all the way to the handicapped bathroom no one uses. He pushed me in.

"What the hell, Trent?" i demanded.

"I loved you Gwen. All those times I hurt you, it was an accident. Duncan doesn't love you like I do."

"That's because he loves me with ALL his heart, not half of it!" i shouted. He grabbed my shoulders.

"There was an accident. Gwen, he might not survive." Oh my God.

"What?"

"I tried to help him. He wouldn't wake up. I left him to go get you. Duncan is unconscious."

"Why the hell did you bring me here?"

"So you wouldn't run."

"What?" is that all i could say today?

"You picked him over me. We were perfect."

"We were horrible! Can't we still be friends? Why are you doing this? What are you doing? What the hell happened to Duncan?"

"I don't want to be friends!" anger burned in his eyes. I tried to look unaffected, but failed miserably.

"If I can't have you, no one can." i screamed.

*Pixie POV*

I heard a sound coming from far away.

"Mia, did you hear that?" Courtney asked. Usually, I would scream that my name is Pixie Corpse, buy instead I nodded.

"I changed my mind, you go that way, towards the bathrooms, Duncan is there. Help him. When he comes to, bring him this way, towards the handicapped bathroom."

"Ok." she turned and ran. I continued running for my friend's life.

"Hang on Gwen. I'm coming"

*Gwen POV*

Trent slapped me.

"Shut up!" he ordered. I whimpered as i wiggled out of his grasp. he let me go only because of one thing:

I have no where to run.

"My dear Gwennie, I tried. You put me down again and again. Now, I'm gonna put YOU down. Forever. And Duncan can't help you." my eyes widened.

"What did you do?" I asked, scared for my life and Duncan's. He didn't answer.

"Where is he?" he smiled a sick and twisted smile. Still no answer.

"ANSWER ME GOD DAMN YOU!" I screamed. Someone, please hear me.

"He's unconscious, in the hallway near the bathrooms. I hit him in the head twice with a Math book. I probably gave him a concussion." My heart stopped for a second. I froze. No. My shock turned to sadness, which was replaced with anger. I kicked him in the balls, kneed him in the gut, and opened the door.

"I hope you rot in hell you sick son of a bitch." I left the bathroom.

"Gwen!" I heard someone call me. I turned to see Pixie Corpse. I ran and hugged her. We embraced and cried.

"Thank God you're alright." she whispered between sobs. I was too choked up to speak. I nodded.

*Courtney POV*(pay attention, this is only happening once!)

I reached the hallway and saw my poor Dunky collapsed on the floor. I ran to him.

"Duncan? Duncan! Wake up!" he groaned.

"Muh head hurt..." he grumbled.

"It's Courtney, please Duncan, wake up, I know this sounds weird coming from me, but- well- GWEN NEEDS YOUR HELP SO GET UP AND SAVE HER!" his stunning teal eyes opened with a start. He sat up suddenly.

"Wha-? What?"

"Gwen is in trouble. Trent-well-I think he's behind it-just-COME ON!" i stood, helped him up, and we ran towards Mia and hopefully Gwen.'

*Gwen POV*

We stopped crying and smiled. Then, I remember something.

"Duncan! Where is he?" Pixie's smile dropped and she was about to say something when Trent opened the door.

"Shit." Pixie mumbled.

"You aren't getting away Gwen." he said walking towards us. We stepped back. He took out a pocket knife.

"Isn't that Duncan's?"

"Shows how good I am at what I did."

"And you called him a delinquent." Pixie snorted. I elbowed her. This was NO time for sarcasm.

"Get out of here Mia. This doesn't concern you." She growled.

"1) the name's PIXIE. 2) it concerns me now, so get over it." Pixie's mouth get's bigger everyday, she really has to stop hanging with Leshawna without me.

"Oh well." Trent responded with a smirk. He put the pocketknife in his pocket. What the-? He raced towards us at an electrifying rate. We tried to scream, but he now held us by our throats against the wall. Tears swelled up in my eyes. We are going to die here, and it's all my fault.

"Let her go." I managed. His hand tightened.

"You heard her, it's her business now." Pixie said nothing.

"I'm sorry Pixie Corpse." I cried.

"It's-ok." she managed to answer.

"Are you ready?" Trent glared at us. We didn't answer.

"Ok." his grip got tighter and tighter around my throat. His right hand was always stronger than his left, so I was in major trouble. Pixie began making gagging noises. Then I realized, I was too. I couldn't tell him to stop, and I couldn't scream. Silent murder.

"STOP!" a voice shouted. I was dropped on the floor, along with Pixie. We leaned against each other for support. My vision was blurred slightly, and I was coughing loudly. I just realized something:

Where the hell were the teachers during all this? I'm so suing this school. I looked up. It was Duncan. I sighed in relief. Pixie straightened up.

"Glad he's not dead." she told me. I nodded.

*Duncan POV*

Trent dropped the girls and faced me and Courtney. She went to help the girls while I fought Trent.

"You're alive?" he said in disbelief.

"Not my fault you hit like a daisy." I snapped. he growled and tackled me. We rolled on the floor throwing punches and kicks, the fag even bit me! So, being me, i bit back. Harder. We fought for a good 10 minutes until I punched him sensless. He dropped his hands and staggered backwards.

"That was for me!" I punched him again, "THAT was for Pixie Corpse" I punched him with all the force and energy I could muster, "and THAT was for Gwen you dickhead!" He fell and landed unconscious.

"Duncan!" Gwen jumped up and hugged me. I kissed her head.

"Nothing's gonna happen to you." i whispered. She smiled.

"GWEN MOVE!"

*Gwen POV*

I turned to see Trent throw the pocketknife at me. I screamed. Duncan whirled me around and took a knife to the back. I watched in horror as his eyes widened and then closed slowly. A single tear fell from his eye as he hunched foward. I caught him. I collapsed on the ground with Duncan's head in my lap. Trent laughed a maniacal laugh.

"Take that you cheating bitch!" he shouted. I stood. Anger raging through me. I tightened my hands into fists.

"You-you will pay for this!" I began to run towards him. I jumped on him, causing him to fall. Then, i began punching him.

"Gwen!" Pixie and Courtney pulled me off him, kicking and screaming to let me kill him. I was so completely crushed, I just wanted to kill him. Trent was still laughing like a lunatic. I went still. Pixie and Courtney hugged me, and all three of us cried.

"It's ok Gwen, I called the police." In a matter of minutes, the police arrived. They took Duncan to the hospital and Trent to jail. We were asked many questions, and finally sent home. As I closed the door to my house, i cried. I sat on the floor and cried until I fell asleep. Oh Duncan. Why...

**Can this couple get a break? Seriously! Ok, the next chapter will be my last one, I should have it up tomorrow. Any question about ANYTHING, don't be afraid to ask. Ok? Hope you liked! Don't worry, next chapter will be much, much happier. I PROMISE.(I had to fix Pixie's name to Mia, I forgot that's the name I used in chpt 6...)**


	10. Happily Ever After FINALLY!

**Ok you guys, you've all been really great with your reviews but...but...*sniff*...this is...*has an emotional breakdown* I'm sorry, well, this is the final chapter... I can't believe it. Well, thank you guys so much for reviewing! You are all awesome!**

*Gwen POV*

I woke up with a heartache. It doesn't just go away like a headache, or even a migraine. It lingers there, filling my heart and mind with pain and grief. I'm miserable without Duncan. His father called me up yesterday and threatened to sue me.

*FLASHBACK*

_"Hello?"_

_"YOU LITTLE SCUM! MY SON IS IN THE HOSPITAL AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! DUNCAN, I TOLD HIM YOU WERE NO GOOD! NO! HE HUNG AROUND THE LIKES OF YOU! I SHOULD SUE YOU FOR EVERYTHING YOU OWN!"_

_"I'm sorry sir, I never meant for this to happen." I told him._

_"NO! HE COULD BE DYING FOR ALL YOU KNOW! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DRAGGED HIM INTO YOUR PERSONAL BUSINESS! NOW LOOK AT HIM! HE'S IN A HOSPITAL BED IN AGONIZING PAIN!" I choked down a sob. It WAS my fault. I should've listened._

_"I know, I'm sorry-"_

_"I DON'T WANT YOUR APOLOGY! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS IS DOING TO US! WE ARE FALLING APART WITHOUT DUNCAN!"_

_"HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL?" I screamed before hanging up. I collapsed on my bed, crying my heart out._

_*_END FLASHBACK*

It was all my fault. Not Leshawna for daring me, not Duncan for helping me, not his father for trying to keep his son out of trouble, not even Trent for throwing the knife. It was all my fault. My fault for listening to Leshawna, MY fault for not turning myself in, MY fault for not listening to my elders, MY fault for making Trent angry enough to throw the knife. Duncan's in the hospital, and it's all because of me. I felt a sharp pang in my heart. I walked outside. I decided to go visit Duncan in the hospital. I took a VERY long bus ride to get there. I walked inside. A lady at the desk smiled.

"Hi may I help you?" she asked. I smiled weakly.

"I am here to visit Duncan Hayes."

"Name?"

"Gwendolyn Wood." she nodded and typed something on her computer. She looked back at me.

"Ok, he's on the 5th floor, room 210. She gave me a pass. Show this to the nurse at the desk before seeing him, ok?"

"Thank you." i said while nodding. I went up to the 5th floor and showed the nurse my pass. She nodded and I went to the room. I was about to open the door, but someone was coming out. It was his parents.

"*You*-" Mr. Hayes said with a growl. Mrs. Hayes stepped in front of him and looked at me with sad eyes.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Hayes, I-I never-" i started crying. She held me close, like-like a mother. I haven't been held like this for a long time. She looked at me.

"I know, sweetie, I know." she let go and walked to the elevator with her angry husband. I walked in the room. Duncan was lying there. His piercings and choker has been taken off, and he looked very pale. I sat next to him.

"Oh Duncan, what have I done?" I silently cried as I held his hand. The only thing that kept me sane was the reassuring beeper thing(i don't know what it's called) that told me he was still alive. The, he squeezed my hand slightly. I gasped.

"D-Duncan?" he slowly opened his eyes. I missed seeing his beautiful eyes. I smiled, so did he.

"Hey, Sunshine." I hugged him gently, in a hospital bed, he looked as if he might break apart with one touch. That's what scared me the most. I didn't want him to feel anymore pain. I kneeled down next to him, and looked at his gorgeous eyes. I started to tear up.

"Gwen, what's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry! It's my fault you're in this mess, I shouldn't have gotten you into this! I shouldn't have called you that day when Trent came to my house, I just dragged you into this! I-I'm sorry" I started crying harder. I feel so horrible...

*Duncan POV*

"Sunshine, please stop, I don't want to see you cry." I pressed the button to sit up in bed, scooted over, and motioned her to sit next to me. She did. I held her close. She slowly stopped crying.

"That's better." i said.

"How can you joke at a time like this?" she said, exasperated. I shrugged.

"I don't like being depressing." she smiled.

"Thats why I love you, you can make me smile at the worst times."

"And I love you because your're the only one who doesn't get mad at my jokes, you can see past the piercings and the mowhawk, you don't try to change me, and you love me for who I am. And, I love you for who you are." I smiled at a shocked Gwen.

*Gwen POV*

Wow. Did he really mean that? No one has ever loved me the way he does. I looked into his eyes and smiled, slightly blushing. He leaned in, and kissed me. This kiss was more passionate and meaningful than any other. We broke apart to breathe. I could see it in his eyes that he meant everything he said.

"Duncan, I love you more than anything, I'm glad you're alright." he smiled.

"I love you too Gwen," he smirked, oh god.,"besides, you think I'm gonna let you vandalize and fight this world without me?" smart ass.

"No, not really. We're partners." he smiled.

"Partners in Crime?"

"Partners in Crime."

We sealed the promise of vandalizing together with a kiss.

**THE END!**

**I'M DONE!**

**NO MORE!**

**HAPPILY EVER AFTER!**

**Thank you guys so much AGAIN, you are the best and I'm so glad you liked my story!**

**~Kandi~**


End file.
